Kalminite
Of all the elments in existance none are held with a more infamous name than Kalminite. The Kalminite Intiative The Kalminite Intiative was comissioned in the early beginings of starfleet and was tested in an area of the alpha quadrant now known has the well. It was here the first Kalminite crystal was attempted to be used as a power source. Kalminite was discovered to be the most powerful single element in existance dwarfing the power of to soon be discovered Omega Molcule which can be derived from Kalminite if all the AntiProtons are replaced with Protons. Kalminite also is the most unstable element in the history of the galaxy. Criticality Kalminite has five states of existance in four of these it is considered more dangerous than the Omega Molcule by nearly ten thousnad fold. the only stable state creates incredibly vast amounts of power capable of sending a ship at a warp speed so fast that they could exist in any part of the universe in 1.2 nanoseconds. At 1 degrees fahrenheit Kalminite exists in a solid state. In this state Kalminite is considered the safest and the only way to work with it. At 2 degrees fahrenheit kalminite exists in a liqued state. In this state friction of the molcuels of the crystal rubbing against each other force the crystal to begin heating to higher levels further increasing instability. An explosion from this state would completely wipe out several star systems and render a temporary subspace tear to form in the vincity. At 3 degrees fahrenheit Kalminite undergoes a rapid heating that if it comes in contact with any magnetic field of any kind of strength it radically undergoes a fission state into 3 by products. If rapidlly cooled though the Kalminite will explode with the strength of 100 supernova. At 4 degrees fahrenheit Kalminite exists in a plasma state this is the most dangerous state starfleet has ever witnessed. in this state only a black hole's gravity is strong enough to absorb most of the explosion. The rest of the explosion will disintegrate the black hole and destroy everything within a 200 lightyear radius. At 5 degrees fahrenheit Kalminite theroectially can exist in a quantum state. In this state the Kalminite will detonate with the force of 1 million galaxies exploding in an instant then crating a tear that will consume all reality as we know it and beyond what we know as well. Colors of Kalminite *Red Kalminite is the most stable form of Kalminite. Heat will not effect its state of matter but a sudden shock will cause a massive explosion with a megaton of TNT eqiuvlant for every gram of Kalminite. *Green Kalminite is the most common and the second most dangerous it the only one currently used in a reactor. *Grey Kalminite is considered dead as it produce absoultely no radiation and it isn't effected by heat nor by magnetic fields. The only way to detonate it is by using protomatter. Grey Kalminite has the smallest explosive power out of all the other varieties. Roughly a single ton of TNT equivilant for every gram of kalminite. *Black Kalminite is the essence of Zenos and is feared far more than all the other versions of kalminite has its state is chaoticly changing. *Purple Kalminite emmits Dark Matter instead of radiation and can be quite volitile if dropped. When dropped The dark matter is release like a pulse and is considered incredibly dangerous as it crushes everthing in it vincity up to 1000 ft away. *White Kalminite is the most unstable and most lethal of forms of Kalminite. Seen only once, White Kalminite can only exist in an atomsphere roughly 750 million times equivlant to earths. The radiation from this crystal is said to eliminate all living matter within a 5000 lightyear radius in less than point nine nano seconds. If still left emitting the Kalminite will detoriate all inorganic matter in roughly 3 mins from exposure. It effected by Heat,Magnetic fields, Shock, gravity, yet it actually stablized by protomatter. Category:Elements